ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of the Vampire
Call of the Vampire is a hack and slash video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Plot At the nighttime of London, a vampire named Vlad enters a brothel where several female prostitutes are waiting for him as he grabs one of them and bites her. He asks her what her name is as she replies to him saying her name is Angelica Ross. He then asks her to tell him why she is here as she explains she is a detective and works for the police department then Vlad gives her the command to the give him sex. She then begin to have sex with him. Later, Vlad and Angelica were leaving the brothel as they head to the place known as the Secret Inn where they could stay for short time. Until someone enters the building where he begins to discovers Synopsis A Vampire goes around London to expand his vampire army while dealing with a vampire slayer. Cast Neil Newbon as Vlad Marse - The main character and a vampire who can turn into a bat to hunt the dark prey and bite the neck of a human to gain blood and to turn his victims into his personal slaves. Charlotte Hope as Angelica Ross - The girlfriend of Vlad who was once a detective before falling under a vampire curse, becoming a vampire after being bitten, now loyal to him doing anything to please him. TBD as Peter Tekeloff - The main antagonist who is a vampire hunter and ex-boyfriend of Angelica and wants Vlad to be killed for his personal reasons. Lucie Pohl as Sara H. Sanders - A nurse who Vlad turns her into a vampire so he can have a medic on his side, as she does some tasks from her new master. Tony Robinow as Rob Linko - A known chef who is actually a doctor and scientist. He is Mark's TBD Joe Sims as Mark Sparks - A fellow friend to Vlad who is a bigfooted man and owns a shop called Mark's Magical Gun Shop. Transcript Call of the Vampire/Transcript Compulsion All-Stars Infection Pack Content * An unique set of missions where you get to infect several favorite compulsion characters. * A secret area where you can enter various dimensions of the Compulsion Games characters. Characters and Cast * Teale Bishopric as Didi Knight - A girl who is from France who becomes a vampire after getting bitten by Vlad. She is a very good servant * Ashly Burch as Dawn Anderson - A guitarist who gets bitten and becomes a vampire loyal to both Vlad and Marty as she obeys the orders given to her master. * Alex Wyndham as Arthur Hastings - A man who gets * Bryce Papenbrook as Marty Gonzalez - The DJ and Dawn's boyfriend who is now a * Natalie Lander as Daisy Hastings - Arthur's granddaughter who becomes a vampire after getting bitten by Vlad and is now a healer loyal to both Max and Vlad as she is now a part of the vampires and hunts humans to the collection of blood and wine. * Eloise Webb as Maven Sparks - A princess who gets bitten by Vlad and become a vampire. * Courtnee Draper as Angelina Mors - A rocker star who is now a vampire and now plays music loudly for her fans and master. Trivia * The animation is same as We Happy Few. * Call of the Vampire is inspired by the myth. *This game is similar to Vampyr and Dead Space. * This is the first Compulsion Games video game to have a vampire-themed game. * It's a collection of some Easter Eggs and secrets. * The characters from different games are able to get unique looks due to being transformed into vampires. * There's some cutscenes that contains blood, sexual theme, disturbing content and violence. Category:Compulsion Games Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Hack/Slash Category:M Category:M-Rated video games Category:PEGI 18